Hearts Intertwined
by Arxaith
Summary: Finally back together and back home, Sora and Riku are happy together. But Kairi's jealously is becoming a problem. rated M for later chapters :D soraXriku contains yaoi and Kairi hating
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, here's another fanfiction. This is my first ever SoraxRiku so don't freak out if I don't do justice to the characters. I'm trying my best. There is yaoi involved in this story and mentions of other couples (you'll find out who later :D) I threw my own character in (Hitara). Trust me, you'll HATE Kairi by the end of it.  
Anywho, enjoy and please review. Nothing makes a writer happier than to hear from readers...plus it inspires me to write more ._

* * *

"Just this once Riku! That's all I'm asking!" Sora begged with his best friend.

Riku rolled his eyes and looked away, tossing his silver hair out of his eyes.

A girl with red hair giggled, draping her arm across Sora's shoulders. "Forget it Sora. There's no way he'd get up in front of all those people."

He scowled and shrugged her hand off. "Knock it off Kairi." They walked up the pier, the planks squeaking under their feet. Sora ran out in front of him and held his hands up. "Okay, what if I give you twenty munny? Will you do it then?"

Riku put a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmmm, I might," he said, "Make it forty and you've got a deal."

Sora pumped his fist in the air. Kairi rolled her eyes, walking ahead of the two. She wished she hadn't even brought up that singing contest. Riku grinned and slipped his arm around Sora's waist, pulling him close and gently kissing his cheek. Sora blushed madly and pushed him away. "Not here Riku! Kairi is-"

Riku groaned. "I swear, you're so far in the closet you're in Narnia."

"Riku! I just-" He was cut off by the silverette swooping down, pressing his lips firmly against his. Sora's protest was muffled against Riku's warm, wet lips. He shoved the silverette away and said, "Stop it!"

"Hey guys!" The two boys froze instantly upon hearing Kairi's voice. Sora blushed deeper and shoved Riku further away. "Come over here. I want to introduce you to someone."

They exchanged a look and said, "Who?" They jumped off the pier, seeing a girl sitting on the sand, leaning against a horribly bent palm tree. Her shoulder length light blonde hair and her blue dress were blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Guys, this is Hitara. She just moved here."

The girl smiled warmly at them.

Sora still had a shocked look on his face. Riku nudged him and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Hitara said with a grin.

Sora, finally unfrozen, jumped on the palm tree, sitting on the wood. Riku moved to sit beside him, but Kairi beat him to the punch. He sighed and remained standing, leaning against Sora's legs.

Hitara was staring out at the waves rolling against the shore. "Hitara," Sora asked, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her trance, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff. Trying to remember something..."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked looking at her.

"N-Nothing. Forget I said anything." She looked away, hurt and anger in her eyes.

An annoying, high pitched noise reached their ears. "Sorry," Kairi said pulling out her pink cell phone. "It's my mom. Hello?" She jumped down from the tree and walked up the pier.

Hitara turned her attention back to her notebook, scribbling a few sentences on the paper.

Riku sat on the tree beside Sora. He rubbed his leg gently, looking into his cobalt blue eyes. A blush was spreading across the brunette's cheeks. He bit his lower lip and looked away, pushing Riku's hand off of him. Riku's eyes narrowed. He ran his hand down Sora's thigh. His fingers darted between the brunette's legs, cupping the clothed bulge. "Riku!!" Sora squealed.

Riku moved his hand and leaned against him just as Hitara looked up. She raised an eyebrow at them. Sora giggled nervously and looked away, his face bright red. "What was..." she started.

"Nothing," Riku said, "So, where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me. I'm from really far away, put it like that."

"Sorry guys," Kairi said jumping off the pier, "My mom just wanted me home at six."

Riku sighed and climbed off the tree, sitting next to Hitara. "I want to know where you're from. I highly doubt anything you have to say will freak us out after the shit we've seen."

She turned to look at him. He had his arm wrapped around Sora's leg, massaging his calf lightly.

"Well, I'm from a place that was never suppose to exist." Sora sat up upon hearing that. "The world was created by and for people that, technically, didn't exist either. They all had proof that they were alive and well, but I never believed them. I mean, surely something that's not suppose to exist can't, right? That seemed logical. The insane illusion was finally shut down by a brave warrior. I got out only by sheer dumb luck."

Sora and Riku exchanged a glance. "We've been there," Sora said suddenly.

"Huh?" Hitara asked looking at him.

"The World That Never Was. It's the Nobody world that was run by Organization XIII."

"How do you know that?"

"We were the ones who destroyed the Organization," Riku said.

"Really? But-"

"Wait," Sora said cutting her off, "if you're from The World That Never Was, that means you're a Nobody!"

"No! I swear I'm not," Hitara said standing, "I have a heart. I was taken there against my will about a year ago. I don't remember where I was before that. I really wanted to escape, but Naminé warned me-"

"You know Naminé?" Kairi asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I met her a few days after I got there. She warned me if I left, I would be killed if found. Then Roxas wanted to leave too. He had everyone worried, especially Axel. He was remembering things he shouldn't and well- he just became very distant."

"I remember that," Riku said, "That's about the time DiZ told me to go get him."

"How do you know DiZ? Wait, I'm confused." Hitara sat back down. "How exactly do you guys fit into this picture?"

"Well, that's a long story," Sora said, "I'll explain later."

"Why were you there that long?" Kairi asked tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Roxas told me they wanted to give my heart to Kingdom Hearts so they could get control of my Nobody. What I don't understand is why they-" Hitara fell silent. "Never mind. Forget about it."

Riku looked at her and said, "You're hiding something..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thankies to Spoony who was the only person that reviewed my first chapter. She is also my proof reader. Thanks Spoon! Come on guys! I know it kinda fails right now, but it'll get better, I promise . I really love hearing what people think of my stories. Thanks in advance!_

* * *

_flashback_

"Do you want a purpose?"

"Huh?" a girl with blonde hair said, looking up.

A man with blue hair was standing over her, his hand outstretched to her, his orange eyes narrowed. An x shaped scar was across the bridge of his nose. "Do you want a purpose?" he repeated slowly.

Her blue-green eyes locked with his orange eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me...You'll understand."

The girl hesitated, but finally gripped his gloved hand. The blue haired man grinned malevolently and darkness surrounded the two.

* * *

"Where are we?" the girl asked as she was quickly pulled down a long white and grey hallway.

"The Castle That Never Was," the man said.

"That makes no sense."

He stopped short causing her to collide with his back. "What's your name?" he asked, intense orange eyes looking at her once again.

"Hitara."

"What a beautiful name. I'm Saïx. Number VII and second in command of Organization XIII." He opened a white door in front of them and pushed her inside. "This will be your room. It will change to fit your personality once you find out what your strengths are," he said standing in the doorway, a hand on the knob.

"Strengths? What are you talking about?"

"All in good time." Saïx closed the door. Hitara's eyes widened when she heard the lock click.

"Wait!" she cried rushing to the door and banging on the white wood, "Let me out! Why did you bring me here? What's Organization XIII? Saïx!"

He ignored her questions and opened a portal of darkness which he stepped into, vanishing.

* * *

"Zexion, I have an assignment for you."

A man with slate hair, half of it hanging in his face, looked up from his book at the voice. He sighed and said, "What is it Saïx?"

"I found another one in Twilight Town. She had been there at least a week from what I could tell. I doubt she even remembers losing her heart. I need you to wipe her memory of any reality she may have created for herself."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Where's Naminé?"

"Marluxia has her busy with modifying Sora's memory. You know as well as I there's more than one way to break someone. You have your mission."

The illusionist sighed and said, "Understood."

* * *

Hitara pressed her ear against the wood...nothing. "Dammit," she muttered. She looked around the white room and sighed. Her eyes fell upon another door in the room. She hurried to it and pried it open to step out onto a balcony. The jet black sky was littered with stars. Several glowing buildings loomed in the distance. It was raining slightly. "What is this place?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she jumped. She hurried back in the room and closed the balcony door. A man with slate colored hair stepped into the room. He was wearing a long black cloak identical to the one Saïx had had on. "Who are you?"

"Zexion," the man replied. He closed the door, locking it.

"Are you with Organization XIII?"

"Yes. Your name is Hitara, correct?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "Forgive me for this." He suddenly grabbed her, pushing her against a wall.

"What the hell?!" she gasped out, pushing against him. "What are you doing?"

"Erasing your memory. It's called shock treatment."

"No! Wait, stop!"

* * *

**A/N review please thankies**


	3. Chapter 3

_Emily here again with more story! Woot! Thanks so much to **Tinker16** and **SpoonyChan** for reviewing! I gotta say, things are about to get interesting...what with you knowing more about Hitara's past and not to mention Riku and Sora's relationship O.o (you'll see) Anywho, review please!! I love hearing from people!_

* * *

Hitara sighed and leaned against the tree. "That's horrible," Kairi said.

"Did they do that to everyone?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," Hitara said, "That's why I can't remember my home."

"Crap," Kairi said jumping down from the tree, looking at her watch. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She hugged Sora quickly and walked up the pier, disappearing inside the old shack.

Sora shivered and brushed off his shoulders where her hands had been. "I thought she'd never leave," Riku said standing.

"Do you two not like her or something?" Hitara asked.

"It's not that," Sora started, "It's just...weird when she's around anymore."

"How so?"

Sora blushed and shook his head. Riku sighed and said, "Sora's just afraid to tell her that he's in love with someone else, since she likes him so much."

"Well...when you think about it, she'll find out sooner or later," Hitara said, "Who do you like? I met a girl earlier...what was her name?...Selphie?"

Riku burst out laughing. Sora, who was trying his best not to laugh, nudged him. "Hell no," Riku managed to say.

"Well then who-"

"You're looking at him."

"Riku!" Sora shrieked blushing deeper.

"You? Well, that explains why you were all over him earlier."

"Yeah. I realized how much I loved Sora right after that final fight. I told him after we got back and he told me he liked me too. So, here we are...sneaking around behind Kairi's back because Sora's frolicking in Narnia."

Sora narrowed his eyes at the silverette. Hitara laughed. "You have to tell her sooner or later," she said when her laughter finally stopped.

"I just-"

Riku groaned and covered the brunette's mouth with his hand. "He's also worried she's a homophobe. I mean, Hitara, does this bother you?" Riku moved his hand, covering Sora's mouth with his own, kissing him passionately. Sora moaned, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. The kiss broke with a pop, both boys panting.

"No," Hitara said, "But, well...you knew Roxas, did you know Axel?"

Riku's eyes widened. "Yes."

"Well, there you go. I'm kinda use to it."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I swear, from what I could tell, Axel would fuck anything that moved."

Sora laughed and leaned against him. Riku wrapped an arm around him, pressing their lips together again.

Little did they know, Kairi was watching them through a crack in the shack's door. She gritted her teeth in anger as her hands balled into fists. "Damn that Riku," she hissed, "He thinks he can take Sora away from me? Well, we'll just see about that."

* * *

**A/N: I put two chapters up since this one is so short...on to chapter 4 with you! lol :-P Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_...I fail at long chapters. :( This chapter has akuroku in it! (my second fav KH couple :) and a mention of zemyx...see if you can find it O.o) I swear, I freak myself out sometimes...never mind, you'll see O.o_

_Review please!_

_Disclaimer: (I forgot about this O.o) I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters...if I did...the game would be rated M O.o_

* * *

_flashback_

"You have to keep hold of your memories Hitara. You don't want to forget anything about your life before you came here. Or else, you won't have a reason to escape," Hitara's new friend Naminé said. Both girls were sitting in Hitara's room. Marluxia had given Naminé the day off much to her surprise.

"I'm trying," Hitara said sighing, "I remember Twilight Town but I don't remember my family or friends. Why am I here anyway? I really want to know."

"I'm not sure. You have a heart so-" She was cut off by urgent knocking on the door.

"Hitara, can we come in?"

Hitara raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something but Naminé cut her off. "Yes!"

Two boys stumbled into the room and slammed the door behind them, panting. One boy had blonde hair that was spiked up at a weird angle. He wasn't wearing a black cloak or a shirt. His black pants were un-buttoned and un-zipped, hanging low on his hips.

The other had bright red hair that spiked up in all angles. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black silk boxers that had flames printed around the hem.

The blonde turned around, breathing a sigh of relief and running a hand through his hair. Hitara noticed several dark purple marks on his neck and collarbone. Naminé giggled. "Caught fooling around again?"

"Nearly," the red head said moving slowly away from the door. He turned around and grinned, sticking his tongue out seductively at the blonde. A triangle was tattooed under each of his brilliant green eyes.

"Who-" Hitara started.

"Oh!" Naminé exclaimed. "Sorry Hitara, this is Roxas and Axel."

"Who are you hiding from?" Hitara asked.

"Xemnas," Roxas said, "He doesn't want us 'pretending' to have emotions."

"Yeah, but it's perfectly alright for him and Saïx to fuck each other," Axel said sarcastically.

"That's life...well, your life anyway," Naminé said.

Axel glared at her and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Shit," he hissed grabbing Roxas and pulling him into Hitara's open closet. "You never saw us." He slammed the door.

"Uh, come in," Hitara said.

The door opened and Zexion stepped inside.

"Keep away from me!" Hitara hissed, backing against the wall.

"No wait. I want to apologize," he said closing the door, "I was only following orders-"

"You fucking raped me!"

"What?" Naminé asked looking at him.

"Don't act so clueless Naminé. You know as well as I that's one way to modify someone's memory."

"What are you talking about?" Hitara said.

"My point exactly. Anyway, I just wanted to offer an apology. I don't want you thinking I'm attracted to you. I'm a Nobody. I do not have emotions or-"

"What about Demyx?" Naminé asked.

"That's not- What I mean is- That doesn't prove-" Zexion let out a growl of frustration and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naminé giggled. "You guys can come out," she called, "It was only Zexion." No answer came, only a scratching noise against the wood. "Axel? Rox-"

Roxas suddenly screamed. The door rattled as something slammed against it. "Oh god Axel, harder!" Roxas yelled, his voice muffled.

Hitara's eyes widened. "Hey! Knock it off," she said throwing a pillow against the door. "I don't want anyone doing obscene things in my closet!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will have RikuxSora sexiness :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to **Tuahla** for reviewing . I have no idea where that line came from...everyone seems to like it  
Anywho, this is chapter 5, obviously...I hope u like it! Chapter 6 will be up as soon as Spoon proofreads it _

_**REVIEW!!**_

_disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters...the only character that I own is Hitara. If I created Kingdom Hearts, it'd be rated M O.o lol_

* * *

"Maybe Hitara's right," Riku said stopping. He and Sora were walking down the beach on the main land, their fingers laced. It was about midnight. Sora looked at him. "Maybe we _should_ tell Kairi. It's obvious she likes you."

"But I don't like her!" Sora exclaimed dropping the silverette's hand. "I don't want to hurt her feelings. And what if she starts acting weird if I tell her I like a guy...you."

Riku's turquoise eyes found the ground. "Are you saying you're ashamed of me...of us?"

"What? God no! I'm just- confused." Sora sat down on the sand, his fingers clenching his hair.

Riku sighed and sat beside him, pulling him against his body. He buried his face in his soft chocolate spikes. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Sora shivered feeling Riku's breath on the back of his neck. He turned to face him, cobalt blue eyes meeting turquoise. "Riku, I-"

He was cut off by Riku pressing his lips against his own. Sora moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the silverette's neck. Riku pushed his tongue against Sora's lips causing the brunette to gasp, giving him full access to his mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other fighting for dominance, a fight Riku easily won. Sora's lungs were tightening and he whimpered. The older boy pulled away reluctantly, both practically panting.

Riku attacked Sora's lips again, with more force. He pushed the younger boy on his back, straddling his hips. Sora moaned and whispered, "Wait," against the older boy's lips. Riku ignored him, pulling his jacket off. "Riku,_ ngh_, stop," Sora gasped out as the silverette's lips trailed down his neck.

"Why? You like it, don't you?" Riku whispered against his ear before licking it. He pulled the younger boy's shirt off, exposing his thin, tanned chest. Riku's hands wandered over Sora's skin as he continued to kiss him.

"Riku, I don't-" the brunette whimpered.

"I promise I'll be gentle." Riku un-hooked Sora's belt.

"Riku stop!" Sora said loudly, pushing against the silverette's shoulders.

Riku sat up a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes. "I thought you-"

"I'm sorry! I'm just...scared," Sora whimpered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "I-I don't th-think I'm ready f-for _that_ yet. Please d-don't hate m-me."

Riku rolled his eyes, brushing the younger boy's tears away with his thumb. "Oh Sora. I could never hate you." Cobalt blue eyes looked up at him. "So you're not ready? I'll wait. It's not like I'm going to jump you." Sora smiled and hugged him tighter. "There are times I'd like to," Riku added under his breath, stroking the other's chocolate spikes.

"What?" Sora asked looking up. Riku shook his head and kissed him again.

"You know something we haven't thought of?" the silverette said suddenly, pulling away from him. "That damn karaoke contest is tomorrow and we haven't even got a song picked out."

"So?"

"So...what are we going to do, wing it?"

"Why not? That's always fun."

"Coming from the kid with personal experience."

Sora glared at Riku and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh very mature," Riku said with a smirk, "Seriously, how else did you win all of those battles over the past couple of years? Sheer dumb luck and winging it. You know I'm right."

Sora pouted and Riku winced. "You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes."

"I know," the brunette said moving closer to him.

"Knock it off." Riku gave him a gentle shove and Sora fell back against the sand. "We better get home. It must be at least one by now." The silverette stood and offered Sora a hand.

"Aw man," the younger boy whined. He grasped the other's hand which lifted him to his feet. He scooped up his shirt and threw it on, his jacket in hand. The older boy pulled him close, pressing their lips together.

"Come on," he whispered, pulling Sora along beside him, the two hand in hand as they made their way back toward the pier.

* * *

_mmmm, sexiness, well...kinda :D **Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! I **love** hearing from people!  
I finally got this chapter done...frankly, it gets kinda soap opera-y...but it's necessary. Bare with me.  
Anywho, I hope you like! Please review! _

* * *

"Hitara! Hitara, wake up!"

Said blonde jumped upon hearing the voice and fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Ow," she said sitting up and rubbing her neck. Kairi was standing over her, her dark red hair back in a pony tail. She was still wearing her pink silk pajamas. Thank god Kairi had been nice enough to let Hitara stay with her, seeing that the blonde had no place to call home. "What Kairi?" Hitara asked looking up at her.

"I need to talk to you about something," Kairi said as Hitara climbed to her feet, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Couldn't you have waited until _after_ I woke up?" the blonde girl whined running a hand through her hair. She flopped back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her head.

"I waited a freakin' hour! It's almost ten! What kind of human sleeps this late?"

"The tired kind," Hitara groaned from under the blanket.

"This is important," Kairi stated, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off of her new friend's head.

"Surely it can wait." The blonde grabbed the blanket, balling the blue fabric in her fists so Kairi couldn't pull it off of her again.

"But it's serious!" Kairi grunted as she pulled, in vain, on the blanket. "It's about Sora and Riku!" She suddenly fell back in the floor with a _THUD_, the blanket in her hands.

Hitara, who had shot up upon hearing the boys' names, looked at the red head with wide eyes. "What about them?" she barely whispered in fear Kairi had found something out. But how? They were never all over each other unless the red head wasn't around from what she could tell.

Kairi groaned and sat up, rubbing her arm. She tossed the blanket to the side and stood slowly, sitting on the bed at Hitara's feet. "I know they're going out," she said.

"Kairi, it's not what you-"

"Save it. I could personally care less who my best friends date. I'm just worried is all."

Hitara raised an eyebrow, smoothing a strand of her light blonde hair out of her face. "About what?"

"Sora is so innocent...Riku is, well...what's a nice way to put it?" She put a finger to her lips in thought. "Yeah, there isn't a nice way...a horny bastard."

"Kairi!"

"It's true! He's only with Sora to get in his pants! Trust me, I know. Riku went out with me once you know. It wasn't a date at all, just a 'let's see how long it takes to jump in the bed together' contest. He's not nice. He just uses people to get what he wants. I just don't want Sora to get hurt. The boy is sensitive and-"

"Kairi," Hitara started, "Do you really think Riku would hurt Sora? He seems to really care for him from what I could tell."

"Hitara, I've known those two since I was eight. Need I say more?"

"Kairi, no offense..." Hitara said placing a hand on her shoulder, "But I don't think you should get involved. If they care about each other, it'll work out. Just, leave them be."

"Hitara, I woke you up to ask you what I should do and you tell me to leave them be?"

"Yes? Can I go back to sleep now?" She flopped back against the pillows and snuggled against the sheets, pulling the blanket up to her nose.

Kairi sighed and stood, leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind her. "Should've guessed she wouldn't help me," she said to herself, "Oh well...you know what they say, you want a job done right, you better do it yourself. I don't need her help."

...

"Sora? Riku?" Sora's mother's voice came from the other side of his closed bedroom door. Sora sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Are you boys still asleep?"

The brunette yawned nudging Riku who had an arm wrapped protectively around Sora's waist. "Riku wake up," he whispered loudly, poking him. The silverette groaned and rolled over, still clinging to Sora who fell on top of him. "Riku!"

The bedroom door swung open as Sora struggled to break free of Riku's grasp...something that proofed impossible to do. "Sora?" his mother questioned.

Said brunette winced at his name and looked up slowly to see his mother standing in the doorway, a hand on the knob, her dark brown eyes wide at the sight of the two boys. Her brunette hair, the same color as Sora's, was pulled up in a messy bun and she had flour on the front of her shirt. "Mom, this isn't what it looks like. He grabbed me in his sleep."

"Nice try Sora, but we have a guest bedroom...remember? Riku usually sleeps in there when he spends the night."

_Oh crap_, Sora thought, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He was _not_ ready to tell his mother he had the hots for his best friend. Riku rolled back over allowing Sora to wiggle free from his strong arms.

"You two got back at about one-thirty last night...and yes I was up," she added catching Sora's dumfounded look. "I want to talk to both of you when he wakes up please. Breakfast is ready whenever you want it. I put your plates in the microwave so they would stay warm."

"Thanks Mom," Sora whispered as she left the room, her receding footsteps clicking down the hall. The lump in his throat had gotten bigger, preventing him from speaking any louder. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes as he nudged the sleeping silverette. "Riku? Riku, wake up. Mom said breakfast was ready."

The lump covered in blankets groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing sleep out of his blue-green eyes. He smiled upon seeing Sora. "Morning," he said wrapping his arm around the small brunette, leaning in to kiss him. Their lips met for a brief moment, Riku swiping his tongue across the younger of the two's lips. Sora moaned and pushed him away before the kiss got too heated. He didn't need that at the current moment. "What?" the silverette asked, eyeing him.

"I think my mom knows about us...she said she wanted to talk to us later," Sora said. He turned away from the other boy, drawing his knees to his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sora-"

"What if she gets mad and kicks me out of the house? Or tries to kill me? Or-"

"Sora!" Riku said rather loudly to get the young teen's attention, taking his hands. Sora turned his tear-stained face toward him. "You're overreacting. Your mother is a kind and understanding person. Surely she wouldn't throw you out of the house just for liking another male...and I know she wouldn't kill you." He ran a thumb over a tear, wiping it away from the boy's face.

"But Riku...she's always been against gay people! You haven't hear her rant and rave that they should all burn in an immortal hell."

"Boys!" his mother's voice rang out from downstairs, "the microwave only keeps food warm long for so long! You better get down here before it gets cold!"

Sora sighed and stood slowly, still crying. Riku stood and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind him, snuggling his face against his neck. "No matter what happens or what she says, you know I'll still love you." He kissed his cheek gently, tasting the watery salt of his tears. "No more crying. I hate seeing you sad."

Sora nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Riku gave him a quick kiss and pulled him out the door, their fingers laced.

...

"About time," Sora's mother said standing from her kneeling position on the kitchen floor, "I was beginning to think you two had fallen asleep again."

"Good morning Ms. Mikomi," Riku muttered as he sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. Sora, tears still pooling in his eyes, sat beside him, burying his face in his arms. Riku gently traced his fingers along his spine, giving his hand a comforting squeeze under the table.

"Listen, I need to talk to you two," Ms. Mikomi said sitting across from them wiping her hands on her apron. She gripped her pink coffee cup that read in crayon shaped letters 'World's Greatest Mom'.

"Mom, I can explain!" Sora suddenly interrupted, sitting up quickly.

"Sora, you don't need to explain anything to me."

"I swear, me and Riku were just- huh?" His cerulean blue eyes widened at his mother's words.

She had a slight smile on her face, her painted red fingernails tracing the rim of her mug. "If you two were becoming an item, why didn't you tell me? I had always thought there was something special between you two, the way you act around each other."

"You mean, you're not mad?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow. He at least thought she would have been angry with her son.

"Not at all. It's your life Sora. I can't control who you fall in love with. I guess I'm just a little shocked is all. What parent wouldn't be? I just want you to be happy honey." She smiled sweetly and ruffled Sora's chocolate spikes.

"You have no idea what that means to me mom," Sora whispered, tears still streaming down his cheeks, but now they were tears of joy instead of pure terror.

"Riku, you better take care of my son," she said taking on a serious tone, "He comes home crying one night, I'll be coming after you." She jokingly shook her index finger at him.

"I would never do anything to upset him. I love him so much Ms. Mikomi." Riku smiled and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist.

Ms. Mikomi smiled, a mixture of happiness and sadness hidden in her lips. "As long as you two stay happy." She stood, taking her coffee mug with her. She opened the microwave door. "You two had better eat. You have a busy day ahead of you."

"Busy day?" Sora asked taking his plate from the small microwave, stirring his eggs with his fork.

"We have to get ready for the karaoke contest, remember?" Riku said grabbing a warm biscuit from the bun warmer.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! We better hurry!"

* * *

_A/N Sorry if Sora's mom seems kinda lame. I asked my **OWN** mother what she'd do if she thought her child was gay...**BAD** idea. She instantly flipped her shit and was all "WHY? ARE YOU GAY?" God, I **HATE** having a southern baptist mother TT  
But I did get a little bit of idea from her for Sora's mother...I guess O.o  
**Please review **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long...I've been busy with a play festival for school...god I'm so glad it's my last year.  
Thanks again to Tinker16 who reviewed ch. 6. My mother would kick me out of the house as well. (which is why she will NEVER know I'm bi) Anyway, I'm glad you like it. YAY cookie!!  
I hope you all keep reading! ...Don't get mad at me for this chapter! (you'll see)  
Enjoy and review please! Thankies! :D_

_Disclaimer:(I keep forgeting about this)I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. The only thing I own is my character Hitara._

* * *

_flashback_

Roxas was walking down a hallway in The Castle That Never Was, massaging his temples in an attempt to cease his throbbing headache. He seemed to be having a lot of those lately. He sighed and rubbed his aching eyes with gloved fingers. _These dreams_, he thought, _are going to make me lose my mind. I don't even know who the hell Sora is! Why do I keep dreaming about him...Why does he seem so familiar?_

The hallway opened up into the courtyard, the huge white fountain in the middle turned off for the night. Then again, it was always night in this world. Roxas kneeled on the fountain, dipping his fingers in the water, and touching his forehead with the cold liquid. That made his head feel a little better.

His cobalt blue eyes drifted up the side of the castle, looking at each window absent-mindly. They fell upon a balcony at the very top, blue flowers decorating the railing. "Hitara," he whispered. He wanted to talk to Axel about his strange dreams, but the red head was still on a mission. He had been gone for three days. He opened a portal of darkness and appeared in front of her door. He knocked lightly and said, "Hitara? Can I come in a minute?"

The door suddenly flew open, causing Roxas to jump, revealing a very stressed out Naminé standing there. "Roxas! Thank Kingdom Hearts! I've tried everything!"

"Naminé? What-"

She pressed a finger roughly to his lips and dragged him into the room, locking the door behind them. Roxas gasped when he saw Hitara. She was lying on her bed; her hands chained to the headboard. Her head was hanging down so her blonde hair obscured her face from view. There were blood spots soaked into the white fabric covering the mattress and the bottom of her blue dress. Blood lines were down her legs and there were cuts and bruises on her arms. "What the fuck?" Roxas breathed, "What happened-"

"Obviously more memory modification!" Naminé practically screamed.

"Calm down," Roxas said giving her a gentle shake.

"Sorry," the girl said taking in deep, slow breaths. "I can't get her to wake up...or detach her from her bed."

Roxas got the subtext and summoned one of his Keyblades. He held it up, a dark glow illuminating the tip and the locks on the chains snapped open. He and Naminé gently pulled the locks away, freeing Hitara's wrists which had lines of blood from the metal links. "Why would they keep torturing her? Who's doing this anyway?"

"Well," Naminé said sitting on the bed smoothing some of Hitara's hair out of her face, "Zexion was ordered to because Hitara created false memories for herself when she woke in Twilight Town. She wasn't found right away like you were. I don't know who did it this time. I just now got in here. As far as I know, none of this is working. The false chains of memories can't be broken. She's still convinced she had a heart." She grabbed a cloth and hurried into the bathroom. Roxas sighed and kneeled by the bed, not knowing how he could help. Naminé returned, the cloth dampened. She pressed it to Hitara's skin, trying to get the fresh cuts and gashes to stop bleeding.

Hitara suddenly groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" Roxas asked leaning over her.

"Of course she's not," Naminé said hitting him rather hard on the stomach.

"Ouch," he wheezed, "It's a standard question...forgive me!" Roxas glared at her.

"Hitara...who did this to you?"

The girl blinked and sighed. "I don't remember. I just remember something about me still having memory. What does that even mean?"

Roxas and Naminé exchanged a glance. Neither one knew how to word what they needed to tell her. "They want to break you so they can steal your heart!" Roxas stated suddenly. Naminé looked at him weird. "Once your heart is gone, you'd be a Nobody...just like us. Not to mention Kingdom Hearts would have one more heart."

"But why-" Hitara hissed through her teeth, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest, rocking slowly.

"Hitara-" Roxas started.

"I think you better go. Thanks for the help Roxas."

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it, sighing. He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall to his room and opened the black and white door. No sooner had he stepped into the room, a blur of red and black attacked him...hugging him so hard and lifting him off his feet, spinning around the room. "Ow, Axel!" he wheezed struggling in the other man's arms. The red head put him down and kissed his forehead. "When'd you get back?"

"About ten minutes ago," Axel replied pulling Roxas against him. He kissed the younger boy fiercely, robbing the breath from both of them. "I missed you," he whispered huskily when he finally pulled away from the blonde only to attack his lips again with more force, dragging him to the bed.

Back in Hitara's room...Naminé smiled sadly, setting the damp cloth in a glass bowl on the night stand. "Thanks for helping me," Hitara whispered leaning back against her pillows.

"I only wish I could help you more." The younger blonde smiled sadly. "You don't belong here." She smoothed Hitara's hair out of her blue-green eyes. Without even thinking, she leaned close to her, pressing their lips together.

Hitara's eyes widened and she pushed Naminé off of her. "You don't like me that way, do you?" Naminé whispered, hurt in her voice.

Hitara sat up and said, "I-I don't know. Things are weird around here and I-"

Naminé quickly kissed her again. She pulled away and said, "I'm sorry. I've just been lonely so long. And you- never mind. Just, keep a strong will and they can't break you." With that, she left the room, leaving a highly confuse Hitara sitting on her bed, her hand at her lips...not knowing rather to be disgusted or happy.

* * *

"Just for five minutes...that's all I'm asking," Kairi said pulling on Sora's arm. They were both standing outside of Hot Topic while they waited on Riku and Hitara. The blonde girl had an eye for goth attire that Sora didn't and was apparently a better help getting an outfit for Riku together for tonight than he was. He thought _everything_ looked good on Riku.

He pulled his arm out of her grip. "Why do you want to see me before the show?"

"To give you a good luck present." The redhead grinned at him.

"Okay. But it better not make me and Riku late."

"Of course not. I'll see you later then. Me and Hitara will be there at eight, okay?"

"Sure. We'll be backstage...door number 7 is ours." Kairi nodded. She hugged him quickly and walked off. Sora, out of habit, brushed his arms off where her hands had been.

"Well?"

Sora looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Riku standing there in his new outfit. He was wearing black skinny jeans which had chains and straps crisscrossed all the way up his legs and over his hips. His white band tee had un-readable black graffiti and black angel wings spread in flight. Fish-net gloves clung to his arms and several chunky silver rings circled around his fingers. A spiky collar was around his neck and a red dagger was clipped onto his ear. "You...look..." Sora gulped, "Wow."

Riku chuckled and ruffled the brunette's hair. "Wait til you see him with his nails painted and eyeliner," Hitara said appearing on the boys right, a large black and red bag in her hands, "You won't be able too keep your hands off of him Sora."

"Shut up!" he squealed, pink tinging his cheeks.

Riku smiled and gave the brunette a quick hug, pressing their lips together. Sora threw his arms around Riku's neck moaning into the kiss, their tongues swirling around each other. Hitara cleared her throat. "Don't make me say 'get a room'," she said sarcastically.

Riku pulled away from the younger boy and said, "You just did," with a smirk.

Hitara opened her mouth and raised a finger to say something but stopped. She sighed and said, "Touché."

"Okay," Sora started, looking at his watch, "We have four hours until the show starts. What will we-"

"Practice our song a few more times, start getting ready, find you something to wear, and then leave," Riku finished.

"What are you wearing Sora?" Hitara asked.

"My dad's old ACDC shirt and ripped jeans?" he offered.

"...We can do better than that."

"Just don't goth me up," Sora whined, "That looks good on Riku, but me-"

"Don't kid yourself, everything looks good on me," Riku said smiling evilly at him.

Sora blushed again, looking away from the silverette.

"You won't look like a goth, I promise," Hitara said, "Now, can we go back to your house? I want to hear you guys rehearse."

...

Kairi and Hitara pushed through the crowd gathered at the front of the club where the karaoke contest was being held that night. Red ropes were holding the crowd back and a huge fat bouncer was at the door. His black sunglasses blocked his eyes from view and he was wearing a tee-shirt with the club's logo. "How are we suppose to get in?" Hitara yelled over all the people and music pouring from inside.

Kairi grinned and held up two pale yellow slips of paper. "Why, with a golden ticket of course."

"...That was lame Kairi."

She shrugged and handed the tickets to the bouncer who nodded and unhooked one of the ropes, letting the girls through. They walked in the door into the club, strobe lights flashing...an awesome laser light show on stage as well as a band. "What gives?" Hitara said loudly as she and Kairi made their way to the back stage doors, "I thought this was a karaoke contest? Those guys are a full blown rock band!"

"It's Battle of the Bands night!" Kairi yelled back. "Karaoke doesn't start until 8:45."

"Oh! Okay!" Hitara grabbed her wrist as they pushed their way through people, finally making it to the back stage door. The two girls slipped into the narrow hallway. Hitara breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate crowds," she whispered, "I wonder why there wasn't a bouncer at this door?"

"Who knows? Help me find door seven." They hurried down the hall.

Door seven was at the very end of the hall, seven painted on the black wood in bright red paint. Kairi didn't even bother knocking and let herself in. Hitara sighed and followed her, hoping the boys hands were to themselves.

Sora was standing in front of a large vanity, looking very pale under all of the white lights around the mirror. He was staring angrily at his reflection. "Riku, this eyeliner looks really stupid on me!" he whined, "And I _hate_ this slave bracelet."

Riku, who was sitting on an orange couch, completely ready from what Hitara could tell, simply replied, "The slave bracelet and eyeliner look damn sexy on you Sora. You're not taking them off."

Hitara nervously cleared her throat causing both boys to look at her and Kairi. Sora blushed. "Hi Kairi. Hi Hitara."

"Not nervous are you?" Kairi teased, apparently not catching what Riku had said.

"No," Sora said with a smile. Riku rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his magazine. "I'm excited. So, what did you want to give me?"

"Is there a next room?"

"Yeah. This dressing room is connected to the one next door and no one's using it tonight."

"Great. We can talk in there." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door, closing it behind her.

Hitara looked around the room at all of the rock posters that were tacked to the walls. A water fountain was in the corner. Random signatures littered the make-up table, most not even legible. "So," she started looking at Riku, "Are _you_ nervous?"

"Not at all. Though I'm a little-" He was cut off by something hitting the wall in the next room. He and Hitara exchanged a strange look and slowly walked to the door. Riku opened it and gasped. Sora and Kairi were on the floor...Sora on top of her...locked at the lips. Riku's jaw dropped.

Sora sat up abruptly glaring at Kairi. His eyes widened with shock when he saw Riku standing in the doorway. "Riku! That wasn't what it looked-"

"Like I fucking care!" the silverette yelled, enraged with jealously, "I should've known you were just using me. You're nothing but a little whore!" He stormed out of the room and back into the hall. Hitara jumped up and followed him.

Sora let out a hurt noise and shouted, "Riku! Wait! It's not- she attacked me!" He jumped up to follow him but Kairi grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him against her. For her size, she was strong.

"He said get lost Sora...you have me now."

"I don't want you!" He shoved her away, causing her to fall backwards on her butt. He ran out the door into the hall, but Riku was already gone. Tears started pouring down his face. He sat down on the couch.

Kairi smiled, actually amused at his pain, and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed her away and yelled, "Don't you fucking touch me!!" She blinked at his use of words. Sora NEVER cursed. "Thanks to you, the love of my life hates me! He probably never wants to talk to me again!"

"Sora..." Kairi started. She thought for sure he would fall into her arms after being rejected by Riku.

Sora actually took a swing at her, hitting her square in the jaw. "I hate you Kairi!" With that, he ran out of the room, still sobbing.

Kairi was left alone, sitting on the floor, holding her face which had been cut into thanks to Sora's ring. For once, everything didn't go as she planned.

* * *

_yay! Sora punched Kairi!...I wish I could do that.  
A/N please review :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story. I was stuck on it for awhile, then I went to NY City for a week. I had so much fun! I got to see Wicked and The Lion King! Best broadway shows ever in my opinion!_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Don't get mad at me for the ending. O.o_

_Review please! I love to hear from people and it motivates me to write more. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. The only thing I own is the story and my character Hitara._

* * *

"Riku! Come on, stop! I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems!" Hitara yelled as she ran down the sidewalk after the silverette who was storming down the beach.

"Not as bad as it seems?!" he shouted, stopping abruptly, causing Hitara to collide with him. She fell backwards, landing on her back, trying to catch herself with her hands. She hissed in pain, holding her right wrist. "How the hell can you say that?" He glared down at her. "He had her pinned to the floor and was kissing her!"

"Maybe she forced it on him!"

"Okay, usually when people do that, they're the one that's on top, not the other way around!"

"Riku-"

"I can't believe I was so stupid! He loved her last year! She was the one he was looking for at first, no me. I should've known that would never go away."

Hitara winced, holding her wrist tighter. Riku was still pacing angrily in front of her, his feet kicking up little clouds of dust from the sand. He bit his knuckle and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly, his voice quiet and full of hurt, "I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you." He offered a hand and she grasped it, allowing him to pull her up. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I think I sprained my wrist. Axel always did tell me, 'if you're going to fall on your ass, then fall on your ass'." Riku looked at the rolling waves; moonlight was sparkling off of the water's surface. "I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"Not your fault my heart's snapped in two."

"Riku." She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand away and crossed his arms. Her fingers curled over the air and she dropped her hand. "I give up," she muttered walking back toward the sidewalk.

"Riku?!" Hitara's eyes widened when she saw Sora running down the path, looking hurt and confused. Hitara looked back down the beach...Riku was gone. Sora skidded to stop in front of her. There were tear lines down his cheeks. "Where'd he go?" he asked her quietly.

She pointed down the beach. "I don't think you'll catch him." He let out a groan, more tears escaping his eyes. She smiled sadly and pulled him to her in a one-armed hug. "It'll be okay."

"But I don't get it! Why would Kairi-"

"Apparently she's a jealous bitch." He looked at her, confused. "Sora, I don't know how, but she found out about you and Riku. I told her to leave you alone, but I guess she couldn't get over it. She still likes you."

"I was going to tell her I like Riku...eventually. But, now I'm really confused! That kiss- never mind."

"That kiss what?" Hitara asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind. I need to talk to Riku, but, he hates me now!"

"Then talk to him!" she said loudly giving him a shake.

"He won't listen-"

"Make him listen. Don't let him slip through your fingers."

Sora paused in thought, a finger to his lips. Tears were still pooling in his cerulean blue eyes. He bit his lower lip and said, "Thanks."

Hitara nodded. "I'm sure he's home by now if that's where he went."

The small brunette took off down the beach, disappearing in the palm trees.

...

Riku sighed, leaning against the front door to his house. He was so glad his mother was out for the night, not wanting to explain his saddened state. "There's no way that happened," he whispered to himself, "You overreacted you idiot. Sora probably thinks you never want to see him again." He paused and mentally smacked himself. Talking to yourself never solved anything. He sighed again and trudged into the living room, pulling rings off his fingers, letting the silver fall to the floor. He flopped down on the couch and flipped on the tv. Not even taking an interest with what was on the screen, he stared at the ceiling, draping an arm over his eyes. "I shouldn't have run out."

Suddenly, there were several urgent knocks on the door and he sat up abruptly, looking at the painted wood. "Riku, it's Sora," a familiar voice from the other side said, "Please, let me in."

"Door's open," the silverette said without a moments hesitation.

The small brunette slowly opened the door and stepped onto the threshold, pulling the door closed behind him. He was pulling and twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously. "Riku, I..." Sora bit his lower lip, not knowing how to word what he was about to say.

"It's okay Sora." The younger boy lifted his eyes to meet the gaze of turquoise eyes. Riku lifted a finger and beckoned him to come over. He hesitated but crossed the room and stood in front of the silverette. Riku looked up at the boy, urging him to continue. Sora opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked at the tv. Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed the brunette's wrist, pulling him down on the couch beside him. "Talk."

"What happened...she did it, not me."

"I believe you." Sora's cobalt blue eyes shot up at this remark. Riku put a hand to his cheek, gently caressing the smooth skin with his thumb. "I overreacted. I don't know what got into me."

"Riku, I-"

"Shh. Don't speak." He gently pressed their lips together, caressing the soft skin lovingly with his tongue. His fingers laced themselves in Sora's hair. The younger boy wrapped an arm around Riku, deepening the kiss. Riku happily obliged, pushing Sora against the couch, straddling him. His hands were slowly working their way up the brunette's shirt as he continued to place gentle, yet passionate, kisses on his lips. His fingers danced on Sora's skin, tracing random shapes.

Sora suddenly groaned and pushed the silverette away. "Riku, wait."

The silverette ignored him, planting kisses on his jaw line and down his throat, stopping to suck on the tanned flesh. Sora groaned at this feeling, pushing against Riku's shoulders. The older boy sat up and said, "What is it this time?"

"...Th-That wasn't the only thing I needed to tell you."

"Oh?" Riku carefully climbed off of Sora and sat beside him. "Well, I'm listening."

"Kairi...her kiss. Oh, please don't hate me."

"What?"

"I kinda...liked it," Sora said looking away from him. Riku's eyes widened in shock.

"You what?"

"I don't know! I had wanted to kiss her for so long, then I started liking you- then I found her- I'm so confused!"

"You still like her, don't you?" Riku whispered slowly.

"...I don't know. Maybe."

Silence overtook the next few minutes; Sora glancing at the worn beige carpet, afraid to look at the silverette; Riku staring into space, not knowing how to react to what his boyfriend had just said. Had he felt this way since they found Kairi? Tears were slowly pooling in his turquoise eyes.

"Riku?"

"I think you should leave Sora."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Please. I don't think my heart can take anymore."

Sora choked back a sob and hugged him quickly, kissing his cheek. "I still love you Riku. I always will. Kairi is just-"

"Just go," he whispered.

Sora stood, not even bothering to wipe his tears away, knowing more would soon replace them as he walked to the door. He looked back at the silverette one last time before stepping out of the house and closing the door.

Riku took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He didn't know why he was letting himself get so upset. He hadn't cried in years, why was he now? He had never felt so depressed in his life. _Anything_, he thought, _anything to make the pain go away_. He slowly lifted his head, looking into the kitchen. He stood, steadying himself with a hand against the wall as he walked into the room. There was no alcohol in the house; the only time his mother drank was at a friend's house. He opened the medicine cabinet, looking for a sleeping pill. Surely _that_ would help him relax. His eyes fell upon the bottle of prescription pain relievers his mother had gotten from her doctor about a year ago for her arthritis. He took the bottle out. "_Hydroco/APAP 7.5-650 TAB Take one tablet 4 times a day as needed_," he read._ What would happen if you took five at once_, Riku thought.

He slowly pressed down on the lid, twisting it open with his palm. He poured five of the white pills out into his hand, each with M359 stamped on it. "They're just pain killers," he whispered, "What's the worst that could happen?" He filled a glass of water and slid a pill into his mouth, swallowing it with the clear liquid. He repeated this until the pills he had taken out were gone. Instantly, he felt a little light headed. He put a hand to his head. _Maybe I shouldn't have- _his thought was cut off by his stomach twisting into knots. He hurried upstairs to the bathroom, stumbling into the small room, and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_**A/N Review please! Thanks!**_


End file.
